The Dark Side of the Blaine
by GoddamnWrite
Summary: When Blaine was good, he was very, very good. But when he was bad Kurt Hummel loved it.


**AN:** Written mid season 2. Rating is R.

**The Dark Side of the Blaine**

Kurt looked at his watch and bit his lip. Blaine had texted fifteen minutes ago, saying he was in the parking lot, yet he still hadn't turned up at the choir room. No doubt he had gotten lost again. The boy was _obsessed_with finding short cuts.

"Lover boy not here yet?"

"I told you, Mercedes. Friends okay? Just friends."

Unfortunately. Which was a shame because Kurt was completely and utterly in love with him. He sighed. Every time that he worked up the nerve to say something he always ended up chickening out. Not tonight, though. Tonight he'd do it. He'd tell Blaine _exactly_how he felt.

"Well, you best move your buns. Because any longer you're going to end up in friend zoned. And that's a damn hard place to get out of."

Kurt winced. "How long has Rachel been singing?" he asked to change the subject.

"Forever?" Mercedes muttered. "I don't know how the hell the girl managed to make November Rain even longer, but I can't feel my legs."

"Hey!" Blaine practically yelped, appearing at the door. "Hi. Hello. Hi!"

Rachel broke off and gave the newcomer a glare. "Do you mind?"

"Hey! Ignore her." Kurt jumped up, frowning at Blaine's flustered state. "You okay? Get lost again?"

"No! No. _Hahahaha_. No!" Blaine made a shooing motion to the door. "Shall we go? The movie starts soon."

"What the hell?" Artie said staring down at his phone in confusion. "Karofsky just accepted my friend's request on Facebook!"

"What?" Kurt asked, shocked. "You _requested_to be his friend?"

"Well. Not recently. _Obviously._"

"Hey, he accepted mine, too!" Rachel spoke up. Prompting the others to pull out their cells.

"Me, too!" Tina exclaimed. "I'd forgotten I'd even asked."

"Guys," said Mr. Schue. "Practice isn't actually over yet and..." A buzzing came from his trousers. "Oh! He accepted mine, too!"

"That's nice!" Blaine grabbed at Kurt's hand. "Let's go!"

"Wait. This is weird. Why has he changed his profile picture to Tom Cruise?" Artie looked to the group confused. "And his status says he once went down on a cat."

"Ergh," Finn said. "And then he has _liked_it. I hate when people like their own statuses."

"Who is Lynda Karofsky?" Mike asked. "His mother? Because he's posted a video called Two Girls and a Cup on her profile."

"Don't click that!" Blaine cried. "I mean, er, could be a virus. Well, this was great. Catching up and all. But we are going to be late."

"What?" Kurt turned to him. "Oh, yeah sure. See you later, guys."

"Oh, wow," Santana laughed. "He has just _covered_Azimios page in the sweetest haikus."

Kurt didn't get to hear anymore because Blaine dragged him from the room.

* * *

"Blaine?" Kurt asked as they drove to the cinema. "Are you okay? You seem stressed."

"I'm not stressed! Why would you say I'm stressed. Pah. Stressed. I think it's _you_ that's stressed. Is, you know, what _I _think."

"You just ran a red light." Kurt tapped against his lip as he stared at the other boy. "Blaine, what is it?" A dark thought came to him. "The reason you were late. Did you run into the jocks? Karofsky?"

Blaine's hands tightened on the wheel and his lips disappeared into a thin line.

"Oh, no!" Kurt put his hand to his mouth, an icy terror gripping his chest. "What happened?"

"I was... I went into the computer room. The wrong turn, you know." He swallowed. "Karofsky was there. On one of the machines. He...saw me. Got aggressive. The usual. Then he stormed out."

"I'm so sorry, Blaine. I should never have asked you to pick me up."

"Yeah... Er, I'm not finished. I went to the computer and, well, he was on your Facebook page. Still logged in. The curser was all set to poke you."

Kurt blinked. "Oh, right. Okay?"

Blaine stared fixedly at the road ahead. "I just... I mean it's bad enough he is running around poking you for real. I guess I just saw red."

"Blaine. What exactly are you saying?"

"I- well, I fraped Karofsky!" Blaine spat out in a rush. "I'm so ashamed of myself. Seriously, Kurt, I have no excuse."

"Wait! It was _you _that tagged him in eighty-six Barbara Streisand pictures?"

"Er, yes."

"_You_dismantled his online farm?"

"I feel pretty bad about that one."

"Pull over," Kurt demanded. "Now."

"Look I know you must be so pissed at me. And you probably don't even want to see me anymore. What I did was childish. Stupid. Ridiculous."

"Pull over!"

Blaine shot him a worried look and did as he asked. "Kurt, please let me..._UMF_."

Kurt wasn't sure how it happened. One minute he was panting at Blaine from the other side of the car. The next he was writhing on top of him kissing every part of his face he could lay his mouth upon. "Tell...tell me! Tell me how you did it again!"

"What...hmm, I...what?" Blaine asked, kissing back in a mixture of excitement and confusion. "You don't mind?"

"Mind?" Kurt grinded his hips into him. "You are so, so _bad._"

"Who me?" Blaine groaned as Kurt kissed his way along his neck, nipping at his ear lobe. "Really?"

Kurt tried to push himself even closer as Blaine bucked his hips upwards. "Yeah! You're like Brando in Streetcar," he murmured into Blaine's lips. "And I'm Vivien Leigh."

"Er, I don't think you understood that film correctly." Kurt kissed him deep, his fingers pulling tight at his hair as his tongue probed against his. "But who cares?" He ran his hands up and down Kurt's back, cupping Kurt's ass tightly. "Speaking of movies," he gasped. "How about we skip the musical? Go see Death Face Slapper IV, instead."

"But that's an eighteen certificate."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "I know."

"Oh, my _God!"_

* * *

Kurt grinned as his fingers danced up and down Blaine's leather clad arm. This past month had been _amazing_. Like something out of a movie. Like that _Badlands_. Sure, he'd never seen the end but he was sure it had turned out just as awesome and sexy as this.

Kurt giggled remembering how just last night they had ran out of Breadstix without paying. How as soon as they were out of danger Blaine had pulled him into the nearest alley and kissed him until his mind had dribbled out his ears.

Yeah, it was safe to say he was a fan of this new side of Blaine.

"So, we are agreed that..." Wes stopped and looked at the two, licking his lips. "That for sectionals we'll...we'll... Oh, I'm sorry, but that's it." He sat back in his chair. "I've been cool so far, guys. I've let you bring Kurt to the Warblers meetings despite him being a member of our competition. I've not commented on the fact that you are both dressed like Faye Dunaway and the Fonz. I've demurred politely to your incessant suggestions that we sing Bloodhound Gangs' _The Bad Touch_ for Regionals. I've even held my tongue on your complete disregard for the use of coasters, despite your cup being _right next to them_. But I swear to God, Blaine, if you don't get your fucking feet off that two hundred year old fucking table top, I will shove this fucking gavel so far up your fucking..."

"Wes!" David jumped in. "Calm down."

"You can't talk to him like that!" Kurt yelled, throwing his mink stole back over his shoulder in annoyance. "Don't you know he is?"

"Yeah," Blaine squaring his shoulders. "Who do you think you talking to, huh? Ain't nobody talk to Blaine the Blade like that. No way. No how."

"Blaine the what?" Wes gasped. "Are you a mental case? You come in here looking like Bros are due a comeback and..."

"Don't listen to him, baby." Kurt interrupted. "You look hot."

"Are you blind? He's dressed like a Jet! Oh, wait. Look who I'm talking to. Sorry, Mrs Skeffington."

"Hey! Hey! Don't talk to my man like that." Blaine snapped. "Forget about it!"

"Oh, my God! Why are you talking like a two bit extra from _The Sopranos?_" Wes threw his hands up. "It's insane. What is the _matter_with you?"

"What's the matter with _me_? What about you? Coasters! Coasters are for squares!"

"Coasters are for cups!" Wes was round the desk and yelling inches from Blaine's face now. "Cups!"

"You better step off, Wes," Blaine growled rising to his feet. "I'm warning you."

"Don't take it out on me you that can't go on the good rides at Disney!"

"Well, really," Kurt sniffed. "We didn't come here to be insulted."

"Oh? Where do you and Danny Zuko usually go?"

"Wes! That's enough!"

"No, whatever, David." Blaine linked Kurt's arm, pulling him close. "We're going. This place has become a real drag of late."

"Go on, run!" Wes shouted as David held him back. "Run on your little Toulouse-Lautrec legs."

Kurt stepped in front of Blaine, his hands on his chest. "Leave it, Blaine. He's not worth it."

Oh! Kurt had _always _wanted to say that! Nodding, Blaine gave a masterful squint at the rest of Warblers as he let Kurt lead him from the room.

The minute the door was shut, Kurt had Blaine pressed up against it, while trying to hook a leg round his waist. "So damn hot," he murmured against his lips.

Blaine smiled into the kiss. "Come on, baby. Let's go hang out at the arcade."

* * *

"Okay, you nervous?" Kurt asked, dusting at Blaine's shoulders as he stepped over the Hummel threshold.

"Of meeting your family?" Blaine laughed. "Come on."

Kurt gave a giddy smile and pecked Blaine on the cheek. "I'm sure they'll love you!"

"Of course we will!" Carole cried coming up behind them. She nudged Burt with her shoulder, who grumbled in response. "Pleased to meet you, Blaine."

"Burt. Carole." Blaine nodded. "Meetcha."

"Er, okay! Shall we go through to the dining room? I'll put dinner out in a second and..." She broke off as Blaine wandered off in the direction the table. "Right, you go get a seat! Good idea."

"Little more casual than I was expecting, Kurt," his father muttered.

"Oh, come on. This isn't the 1800s. What did you want him to do? Inquire about my dowry?" Kurt smiled and patted his Dad's arm. "Relax! It'll be fine." He followed Blaine in and took a seat next to him, grinning at the other boy.

"Hey, dude!" Finn said, entering the room. "This is going to be sweet, Mom's pot roast rocks."

"Oh, Finn. Buttering me up for seconds already?" Carole winked. "I'll be right back."

"Hey, is that piercing? It looks sore." Finn asked, wincing. "Is it supposed to ooze like that?"

"Did it myself," Blaine said. "With a biro."

Burt sat down next to Finn, pulling a napkin onto his lap. "You want a band aid or something for that ear, kid? It looks infected. And there's, like, blue ink all over your lobe."

"Here you are, boys!" Carole said dishing out the food. "Tuck in!"

"This looks lovely, Carole!" Kurt said with a smile. "Doesn't it, Blaine?"

Blaine sighed. "It is what it is."

Burt pursed his lips and looked over at Kurt with an eyebrow raised. Kurt avoided his gaze, concentrating on eating.

_What was Blaine _doing?

"So, Kurt tells me you're in Glee club at Dalton?"

"Well, I was," Blaine answered with his mouth full. "But then Wes lost his shit so I'm on probation."

"We don't really cuss at the table, Blaine." Burt said as Finn kicked Kurt under the table with a smirk. "How about your school work? You getting good grades?"

"I guess." Blaine shrugged. "I do okay. When I show."

"When you show?"

"Hey, Mom!" Finn shouted, making the table jump. "This is delicious!"

_Thank you, Finn. _Kurt thought desperately.

"I'm glad you like it. I tried a few new ingredi... Blaine? Are you _smoking?_"

"What? Oh, God. How rude of me." He held out the pack to the table. "Anyone?"

"We don't _smoke _at the table or even in this house, young man." Burt said, his hands clenched around his cultery. The knuckles were white from the force.

"Blaine," Kurt hissed. "Put it out."

"Oh! Okay, er..." He looked down at his meal, stubbing it out in the gravy. "I'll have one later."

"Did... Did you just put that out in your food?" Finn asked, staring in horror.

"Yeah, but I'll eat around it. No offense but the potatoes taste a bit, like, I don't know. Wood chippings or something."

"Excuse me?" Burt said, his voice low and dangerous. "What did you just say? Carole worked hard on this meal. And you have the nerve to come in here..."

"Burt!" Carole placed a hand on his arm. "Don't get worked up!"

"I'm sorry, but it was the funkiest taste I've ever had in my mouth. And I've blown your son."

_"That's it!"_Burt leapt up. "Kurt, get this boy out of the house before I throw him from a window."

Blaine jumped out of Burt's reach as Kurt grabbed his arm, dragging him to the door. "What? What did I say?"

"What is the matter with you?" Kurt screeched once they were outside. "Are you _high?_"

"I was just being a bad ass!" Blaine said. "I thought you liked that?"

"Being rude to my family? Are you serious?" At the window the blinds twitched and an angry Burt appeared. "I've spent weeks talking you up and you come in acting like a lunatic and..."

"I was being who _you _wanted me to be! That's all! You're the one who likes this stupid image!"

"What are you talking about?" Kurt retorted. "What do you mean _image?_"

"You said that you wouldn't go out with me unless I was this wild child!"

"When?" Kurt blinked in confusion. "When did I say that?"

"The other week! When we were running back and forth on the railway tracks!"

"No! I said I wouldn't have _kissed_ you if... I didn't mean it _that _way! Is that what you thought? I always liked you, Blaine! It's just that day when I pounced on you I... I don't know. It was so different. Sexy. I just sort of lost it. But that didn't mean I didn't want you before! I just didn't have the nerve until then."

"Oh," Blaine blushed, hand to the back of his neck. "Right."

"Wait. Is that what all this has been about? This maverick month? You were keeping me interested?"

Blaine nodded. "But I hate it, Kurt! My ear hurts! I don't want to watch Skins. I want to watch the National Geographic channel. I miss being polite. I'm _so_tired. I just want a sensible night's sleep. And I'm boiling in this ridiculous leather jacket! For Christ's sake! It's summer!"

"Oh, Blaine!" Kurt felt terrible. He pulled the other boy into a hug, avoiding his bloody ear. "I wish you had said sooner!"

"So, you still want to go out with me?" Blaine asked, lip in his teeth. "Really?"

"Of course! You're amazing! Good or bad! I _so _want to carry on dating. Well, if my Dad doesn't shoot you first."

"Yeah," Blaine looked over his shoulder. "He keeps slicing his finger across his throat and pointing at me."

"I'm sure he'll be..." Kurt turned just as his father began cocking an imaginary shotgun. "Okay, he's pissed."

"You'd best go back in. I'll call you when I'm back at Dalton."

"If I go back in there. He'll kill me, ground me and kill me again. Let's make a dash for your car?"

"What? You can't disobey your father!"

"Why not? I'm bound to be grounded no matter what. Might as well earn it." He grabbed at Blaine's hand and began to run for his car. "Come on!"

"But, Kurt..."

"Come on, Blaine! Quick!"

"Wow! This is a whole new side of you! It's so sexy!" Blaine wrapped his arms around the other boy's waist as they ran. "Kurt, you're so, so _bad_!"

**The End**


End file.
